vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samarium
Who is Doctor Samarium? The doctor is a self-proposed physicist, engineer, writer and professor, who serves as a researcher and core member in the Wardens. He proclaims his accomplishment of a doctorate in the field of hydro-electrics, along with studies in several other departments, though more notably he has a miniature pocket dimension attached to his soul, allowing him anomalous abilities namely for research purposes Lore Samarium lived a perfectly normal life for a long period of time, however, there is absolutely no trace of his presence up until he supposedly "appeared" in the middle of a bustling city. According to him, around the age of 27, he was brought to an anomalous incident after completing his doctorate, starting at a train station and throwing him through puzzles until he eventually got his powers on sheer accident. The full story is difficult for him to recount since it was so long ago, but his recollection is enough to say that he had run into many dangers and lost friends along the way. After being transported to a dimension and, by a curse, transmuted into the dimension's fabric towards the end of his journey, he used a key to create a spacial collapse, and from there, his power had manifested to give him incredible abilities. He used these abilities to work for a lesser god named Lagoon, who had him handle large scale anomalies across his world, perhaps even across dimensions. A year of this later, he had to reset his universe from a point beyond repair, and in the process would have died, but instead managed to transport out after one last goodbye to Lagoon. This, however, is all word of mouth, and could possibly be a delusion that his mind created in the result of another situation, however, he has gone to live on a mostly normal life. He never used his powers except on incredibly rare occasions for the next 9 years of his life, living as a professor and a writer to further designs of hydroelectric power sources, such as dams. Eventually he found out about the wardens from meeting Gareth at Purple Lotus, and after some consideration of the idea he went on to join them. History and Biography Under who's Dominion Samarium, before joining with the Wardens, was involved in trying to deal with the issue of a multidimensional being named Dominion, who had tried to control Vex through the usage of seals. While not engaging the entity directly, Samarium attempted to figure out a method to remove the seals on Vex, going on a journey to the spirit world with a group of the Wardens, including Catastraseed, Flare, Serilda, Yuki Yamaoto/Hana, Vex and Gareth. Here they had to perform a small fight to keep their spirits proud, and while Samarium was concerned at first with fighting the revelation that the field nearby prevented them from harming each other severely made it a bit easier for him. He proceeded to fight Vex in combat, and after watched the rest of the fights going down. This trip ended up being fruitless as the artifact expected to remove the seal was powerless in the face of Dominion. Samarium's next play with this was a vow to help Vex by going straight to Dominion's castle to have a word with them. Gareth was there to talk with Vex during this, however a fight broke out when the reliquary got possessed by Dominion,and began to gain unfathomable power as Samarium tried to find a way to call out Dominion. The fight that broke out, which Flare joined, resulted in the complete destruction of Dominion's palace, Gareth nearly getting possessed by the seals, and Dominion's escape. Ever since then, Samarium has been keeping a watch for if Dominion was to return, leaving that as a scenario where he'd need to get as much help as possible to fully take them on. After the incident, Samarium soon applied to become a wardens core member, expressing interest in helping others, and showing he would prefer to be a background player to research events, even with his powers. He got accepted after another sparring match with Vex, and since then has mostly assisted in researching magic and anomalies for the Wardens, also showing up to their group events. The tragedy of murder Samarium had been one of the first to respond to the disappearance of Gareth in Purple Lotus, as he had been concerned about his state of being due to his previous incidents of losing his mind. He suspected foul play, even as far as to say there is a crime, and worked with the staff to figure out what had happened, along with a few of the dragons. He was quite nearly banned from the establishment, however, after implying that a crime had taken place there and couldn't provide them with a warrant to investigate such a thing. He was later talked to with a number of other people regarding the subject of the situation, and found through a number of hints that the place was practically a mafia, and since then has been wary of the place. Wondrous place Samarium, since then had laid low and stuck close with the rest of the Wardens, taking interest in some events though most of them were handled personally by other powerful groups. This, however, changed when a portal to Wonderland had opened. Powerful beasts started to come through, and as a core member Samarium attended fighting against one of the beasts with a number of other reliquaries. The fight went on for a bit as he tried to figure out the science behind them, and an explosion from the monster rendered a lot of the members in an injured state. They retreated, and from there Samarium's focus was on handling these creatures around the area, keeping them from harming locals. The situation eventually calmed down through events outside of his control, though he still wishes at some point to travel to wonderland in the interest of science. Vecta, and a new page A distress signal arrives to the Wardens from a planet called Vecta, which is currently heavily overrun by a virus called Corva, which brings back its victims from the dead as mindless and incredibly powerful killing machines, and adapts itself to many situations. To study this, Samarium traveled with millicant to the planet to do some preliminary research, and while he could get an advanced look at what it was, even some information supporting it was a bio-weapon, there was still a lot to be left, and he needed to have someone who was more well versed in biological engineering. With an incursion that also knocked Millicant out of power, Samarium went back to Earth to recuperate and gather forces for the eventual return. In the meantime, he works to observe anomalies and keep an eye on Indrun's forces He also attended a mission for recovering some digital construction units, and encountering a strange person who knew of their identities, though allowed other people to try and handle the person while he got the rest of the units. Personality Doctor Samarium is a very outspoken person, showing energy in whatever he does and has a great degree of enjoyment for science as a whole and discovering things. He quite often refers to his intelligence to figure out issues rather than going at things head on, and can find a pleasant part of any conversation. While he is intelligent though, he isn't very wise, and sometimes isn't sure of what kind of advice to give, often referring to others or asking for their help to make a decision. He detests having to fight, being the kind of person who won't go into a situation to battle unless it's absolutely necessary. He makes a few exceptions when he's needed for dealing with powerful beasts, such as some wonderland creatures, though even more than hating fighting he's made his vow not to kill, which he follows closely. Powers & Abilities Samarium's powers can manifest in an area within a 5-meter radius of himself, targetting matter that is within this space and changing the properties of it, these properties retaining these changes after exiting the field but still following conventional laws of physics. This is a nature that comes from him having total control over the pocket dimension field, and based on his will to perform these actions entirely. It can be classified as a form of magic, though one foreign and unnatural compared to others. He is highly untrained in this, though has shown competence with fighting, and is held back by his pacifism, never wanting to intentionally hurt someone or the surrounding area with his strength. The physical changes involved can include, but are not limited to: * Spatial alteration * Electromagnetics * Thermodynamics * Pressure * Acceleration and speed * Chemical composition * Light (more akin to illusionary magic, in altering wavelengths) * Rotation * Sound * Fission and fusion * Enthalpy (internal energies) By Samarium's nature, it is very difficult for him to harm magical beings such as spirits or elementals, as they're usually immune to physical attacks, which is almost everything in his repertoire. And as interpreted before too, he's very moral and will readily hold back on just about everyone. Trivia * Samarium favors Italian foods, namely pastas * Owns a motorcycle license, and tends to drive around a lot on one. It is, in fact, a plug-in hybrid * Claims to also have a sister * Has published a number of reports and texts on modern applications of dams in infrastructure * Master's degree and major in hydroelectric power, a dual major in physics with a minor in chemistry (focus in biochem) as well as a minor in mechanical engineering. This is what he claims to know. * Blood type AB- Category:Characters